Hijacked
by rewob17
Summary: Danny and Gabby are flying back to Oahu after Gabby returns to Hawaii, but thieves target Gabby and hijack the flight when Danny intervenes. Can the Five-0 team figure out what happened, find the hijacked plane and keep Gabby safe? Danny whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters. No copywrite infringement is intended. I'm just having a little fun here.

I have never been to Hawaii so please pardon any mistakes. Google and Google Maps were my friends for this story so any mistakes in geography or Hawaiian history are my fault. I apologize if this bothers anyone.

**Thanks:** Huge thank you to Fifilla for letting me bounce ideas off of you! It is always helpful to discuss ideas with you and actually work out a direction for the story. Thanks for your help and encouragement.

** A/N: **I had hoped to be able to post this story before the season finale, but as you can see, that didn't happen. So I guess we have to assume this is AU since my explanation of where Gabby has been for months is different than what they (finally) said on the show.

Eventually some of my original characters from previous stories will make an appearance. You don't need to read those stories to understand what is going on, but if you'd like to, I won't mind.

* * *

The blue and white Cessna Grand Caravan approached the island of Oahu. Eight passengers were aboard the small chartered plane, seated in four single seats with a small aisle between the two rows. What little luggage there was was safely stowed in the baggage compartment at the back of the plane. The small charter was returning from the Big Island where the six men and two women had boarded.

Detective Danny Williams looked across the aisle and smiled at his companion, Doctor Gabrielle Asano, of the Bishop Museum.

Gabby returned the smile and leaned over the aisle a little to better talk to Danny, "I'm so glad you and Grace were able to come over for the final showing of the exhibit."

"So am I," Danny agreed. "Grace was excited, and it worked out well that Rachel was going to be on the Big Island and could pick her up from there." Danny's smile widened, "It's so good to have you home again."

Gabby sighed, "It will be so good to be home again. This exhibit tour has been terrific, but it's been so long and tiring."

Danny was about to respond when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Very casually, he shifted in his seat and looked towards the front of the plane. A passenger in the second row immediately looked elsewhere to avoid eye contact and shrank back into his seat. Danny maintained his smile for appearances, but the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Everything okay?" Gabby had seen the slight shift in Danny's attentiveness as well as his smile.

Danny nodded, keeping his gaze directed at Gabby but turned in such a way that he could still monitor the front of the plane. "Yeah, it's probably nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Guy up front is acting kind of hinky. Like I said, it's probably nothing."

"If you say so," Gabby's smile faltered. Danny was a good detective, and if he thought the guy was hinky, it made her a little worried.

They continued their conversation about the Hawaiian exhibit tour that had kept Gabby off the islands for months. Danny counted five times that the same man glanced back in their direction and heartily wished he had his gun and badge on him so he could go talk to the guy about why he was so jumpy, but his gun and badge were safely secured in his bag which was stowed in the baggage compartment as he was not on duty. He had taken a few days vacation time to take Grace to see the final showing of Gabby's exhibit before meeting up with Rachel for her to take Grace while he flew back home with Gabby. He had informed the pilot of his weapon out of courtesy but hadn't felt the need to carry it on his person.

Two minutes later he really wished he had it on him when the man got up from his seat and headed towards the back of the plane. Danny continued to listen to Gabby though he had no idea what she was saying as he concentrated on the man without seeming to. He caught himself sliding his right hand towards where his gun usually rested and had to stop himself when he realized what he was doing.

Gabby knew Danny wasn't actually listening to her as she also saw the man move down the aisle. She figured his cop instincts must be right about the man so she was totally unprepared when the man stopped at her seat blocking her view of Danny as well as her only escape route and leaned down to speak with her, left arm draped over the back of her seat, "Pardon me, Ma'am, don't you work at the Bishop Museum?"

Gabby's smile faltered, and she hesitated to answer. It was a little unnerving that the man knew where she worked.

The man smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just at an exhibit on the Big Island, and I thought you were the museum lady."

"Oh," Gabby laughed nervously. "You were at the exhibit? Yes, I work at the Bishop Museum. I've been traveling with the Kamehameha tour. Did you enjoy the exhibit?"

"Oh, very much," the man nodded and grinned. "I especially liked the warrior display with the various weapons. I've always been intrigued by the variety of the weaponry of early Hawaii. I am especially interested in the pahoa. I would love to hear more about the battle between Maui and Hawaii when Kamehameha came into his own as a warrior. Did you know he saved the life of his teacher by blocking a blow from a pahoa? I can only imagine what it would feel like to hold that dagger knowing the history behind it. That must be priceless."

"I did know about that battle," Gabby nodded and smiled nervously. "I'm sure that dagger would be priceless if it were located."

Danny didn't like the way the stranger blocked his view of Gabby and crowded into her personal space by leaning down to speak with her while his arm was on the back of the seat. He unbuckled his seat belt and stood to tap the man on the shoulder, "Excuse me, can I help you with something?"

The man turned to face Danny, "I was just talking to the museum lady."

Despite the innocuous answer, Danny's cop instincts went into overdrive. There was something about the man in general and his smarmy smile in particular that made the detective wary, "How about you go take your seat again? I think we'll be landing soon."

"Thanks for the advice," the man dismissed Danny and turned again to Gabby.

Danny shook his head and gritted his teeth. He did not like being ignored, and the man was seriously getting on his nerves now. This time he grabbed the man's elbow to steer him back around, "Go back to your seat. Now."

The man's smile disappeared and his eyes turned cold, "Hey, you can't just..."

Danny never heard what else the man was going to say as he was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot and Danny was spun around and thrown to the floor of the plane by the force of the bullet slamming into his right shoulder. Most of the other passengers screamed.

"Danny!" Gabby yelled and tried to get up from her seat before the man roughly shoved her back down and she found herself with a gun in her face.

"What are you doing, Shane?" The man standing by Gabby demanded of another man making his way back from the front of the plane. It was he who had fired on Danny.

"Shut up, Nate," the man snarled. "We don't have time for you to mess around back here. Go check the bags." He pointed his gun at Danny, "You. Get back in your seat before I decide to shoot you again."

Danny struggled to his feet, holding his right arm. He didn't like that the two men seemed to be focusing on Gabby. As he moved back to his seat, he caught the pilot's look from the front and shook his head slightly to discourage him from coming back. He hoped the man had enough sense to call in their predicament before the two armed men thought of it and disabled the radio.

At the very back of the plane, Nate undid the netting from the baggage compartment and started going through bags. He would open a bag, roughly run his hands through the contents or dump the entire bag on the floor of the plane. When he got to the fourth bag he was searching, he suddenly stopped. He pulled out two things and stood to show his cohort, "Hey, Shane, look at this!"

"Give me those! Keep looking," Shane demanded. He smiled when he looked at the items in his hands. One was a gun in its holster, and the other was a shiny gold badge with Five-0 on it. "Well, look what we have here! It looks like we have a member of Five-0 on board."

Danny glanced nervously at Gabby as Shane moved away a bit and he could see her again. She was unharmed but clearly nervous and concerned as she looked over at him. He mouthed, "I'm okay," to her and turned his attention to the gun-waving Shane.

Shane waved his gun in the air with one hand as he held up the badge in the other and stalked up the aisle looking at the other passengers. "So which one of you is Five-0, huh? Is it you?" he pointed his gun at a woman's face and then laughed as she screamed and looked away. "Nope, not you... How about you?" He tapped a man on the shoulder with the gun. The man flinched.

"I've got it!" Nate yelled from the back of the plane, interrupting Shane's fun. He met Shane in the middle of the rows of seats and showed him. "See, it's the pahoa. We've got it!"

Shane grabbed the pahoa from Nate and looked it over, nodding and smiling.

"We did it!" Nate crowed.

Shane slapped him on the shoulder, "We haven't done anything yet. We still have to get off this plane with it, and that's gotten more difficult than we anticipated."

Nate sobered as he realized Shane was right. They had what they'd been looking for, but they were also trapped on an airplane mid-flight with a load of witnesses.

Shane gestured for Nate to go up front, "Go watch the pilot. Make sure he doesn't make any radio calls and make sure we don't land yet. I have to figure out what we're going to do."

"Got it," Nate nodded and scurried up front to hold his gun on the pilot.

"So," Shane looked at the passengers and walked back to stand by Gabby. He waved the metal dagger in front of her face. "This is the dagger that Kamehameha stopped from killing his teacher, is it not? In the battle that helped make him a great warrior on his way to be a king!"

Gabby nodded and swallowed nervously, "It's a replica of the pahoa, yes."

"What do you mean it's a replica?" Shane glared at her. "It's been on display. It IS the actual pahoa."

Gabby hated to contradict a madman, but she didn't want to lie to one either, "It's a replica. Most of the artifacts on display for this exhibit were replicas. Most are too valuable to ever leave the museum, or are replicas of artifacts that have never been recovered."

Shane leaned down and seriously invaded her personal space, "I think you're lying! I think this is the real pahoa and you're just trying to trick me because it's very valuable." He stood tall again and all but drooled over the dagger as he gazed at it. A sudden idea hit him, "Yes, of course! It is the real pahoa! Why else would Five-0 be on the plane? You have a personal bodyguard to keep it safe."

"No, it's not like that," Gabby shook her head.

Shane snarled and backhanded Gabby across the mouth, "That's enough! No more lies!"

Danny surged to his feet, injured shoulder forgotten, as Shane backhanded Gabby. "Hey! "

Shane turned and pressed the barrel of his gun into Danny's chest and raised the dagger with his other hand as if to strike. Danny didn't back down. Shane frowned at the defiance in Danny's eyes, and then he chuckled, "Of course! You're Five-0, aren't you? You're the lovely lady's bodyguard."

"Why don't you get smart and give it up now?" Danny urged him. "It's not worth it. That dagger is just a replica, and where are you going to go once the plane lands? You're in it deep already. Why don't you give me your guns and when we land, I'll see what I can do about getting some of the charges that you're piling up dropped."

Shane laughed, "Nice try, pig. I think with this plane full of hostages, we'll be just fine."

Danny shook his head, "You know it doesn't work like that."

"We'll be fine!" Shane yelled. He gestured towards the front of the plane with his gun, "Now shut up and go up front." He roughly grabbed the back of Danny's shirt and pushed him towards the front of the plane.

"He says he has to radio the airport," Nate pointed at the pilot. "I won't let him do it."

Shane nodded in satisfaction, "Good job, Nate. Pilot, you won't touch anything if you know what's good for you."

"We need to radio for clearance to land," the pilot informed him. "They're going to be wondering why we've circled a couple of times. They're going to get suspicious if we don't radio in."

"Take us away from the airstrip," Shane demanded.

"What?" the pilot tried to turn, but Nate him across the mouth with the butt of the gun. The pilot shook his head and glared at Nate as blood flowed from the cut on his bottom lip.

"Now take us away from the airstrip. I don't care where, just fly us away from here," Shane told him.

The pilot shrugged and gently turned the plane away from the airstrip and deeper over the island of Oahu.

Shane nodded in satisfaction and then after letting the pilot fly for a couple minutes, leveled his gun at the control panel and quickly emptied the clip into it.

The pilot flinched at the unexpected gunfire right behind him and threw up his hands as the control panel started to spark and alarms began blaring. The last bullet ricocheted off the control panel and whistled past his ear before embedding itself in the wall behind him. He quickly put his hands back on the controls and started to wrestle with the plane as it started to stutter and buck.

"What did you do?!" Screamed Nate.

"We're going to go down!" the pilot yelled. "Everyone buckle up and hang on!"

Shane quickly jerked Danny back up the aisle and pushed him down as he threw himself back into his second row seat. Nate stood in shock for a moment before he too reclaimed his seat and buckled himself in.

Danny couldn't get to his feet as the plane nose dived towards the ground. He knew he wasn't going to make it back to his seat, but he tried to push himself up the aisle as he watched the pilot fight to regain control of the plane. They started to level off and Danny even thought they were gaining altitude when he started to see treetops through the windows. Then he saw nothing more as the plane crashed and tumbled through the jungle. Danny was thrown forward and had lost consciousness by the time his body came to rest behind the pilot's seat, left leg wrapped around a front row seat.

* * *

Did I mention that I enjoy Danny whump? I didn't? Oh, sorry, I enjoy Danny whump, and there will be more of it! Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are terrific!

This story is finished so I will be making regular updates to keep you all happy.

* * *

Steve settled in the wooden chair at the edge of the water and enjoyed the feel of relaxing barefoot on his own beach with a Longboard in hand. He exhaled contentedly and allowed his body to relax fully as he watched the sky change colors as the sun set. It had been a quiet week of catching up on paperwork and two fairly minor, and easily solved, cases. It had also been quiet because his partner and best friend had taken the week off to go to the Big Island with Grace and spend some time with Gabby after her extended work trip that had caused them to be apart for months.

Steve smiled as he thought of the grin on Danny's face and the spring in his step as he'd left the office the other day. He had taken the team's non-stop teasing about Gabby's return in silence and simply smiled at them all when they told him to have fun. Steve was relieved to not have to call him back to work a case. He had a feeling that Danny may have ignored his calls had he tried. His phone chose that moment to start ringing. He sighed as his reverie was disturbed, "McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett, we may have a situation," Duke Lukela, HPD sergeant, responded when he answered the phone.

"What's going on, Duke?"

"We might have a hijacked charter plane."

"Might?" Steve questioned. "We don't know?"

"There seems to be a breakdown in communication at Dillingham Airfield. I'm headed over there right now, but the operations manager is requesting Five-0 as well."

"I'm on my way," Steve headed for the house as he speed dialed Chin, untouched Longboard abandoned on the arm of the chair.

H

5

0

When Steve walked into the manager's office at Dillingham Airfield, he found Chin and Kono. backs to him, in conversation with someone presumably connected to the airfield while Duke was talking to a nervous looking man seated on the far side of the room. He approached the cousins and clapped Chin on the shoulder, "You two got here fast."

"We were on our way to our cousin's house in Mokuleia when you called," Chin explained. "This is Mr. Leland, operations manager."

"What do we know so far?" Steve wondered.

"Mr. Leland got a call from one of his employees this afternoon," Chin gestured to the young man talking to Duke.

"Doug was very upset," Mr. Leland interrupted. "I was having a hard time understanding what he was trying to tell me so I told him to hang on and wait for me to get here. I was in a meeting in Honolulu so by the time I was able to break away and get back here, it had been a couple hours since he called me."

"Apparently, Doug took an extended smoke break earlier and was away from the radio for a while. He noticed a small plane circle a couple of times and then move off towards the Mokuleia Forest Reserve. When he got back in the office, he tried to raise them on the radio with no answer."

"Okay," Steve encouraged him to go on, knowing there had to be more to it than that.

"About an hour later he got a call from a ham radio operator who said he'd intercepted a distress call about a plane being hijacked. Duke's trying to get more information from him and HPD is trying to find that ham radio operator."

"Since the governor has official authority over Dillingham," Mr. Leland explained. "I thought it would be best if Five-0 was brought in, Commander. I'm sorry if we're not entirely sure what's going on."

Steve nodded, "We appreciate your help, Mr. Leland. We're going to go talk to Doug and see if he can tell us anything else."

Duke nodded at Steve as they approached and gestured to the airfield employee who sat with his head in his hands, "This is Doug Sanderson."

"Thanks, Duke," Steve and Chin answered together.

Kono knelt in front of the despondent man, speaking softly, "Doug? I'm Officer Kalakaua, Five-0. I know you've already answered some questions, but would you mind repeating what you told Sergeant Lukela and answer a few questions?"

Doug lifted his head and looked at Kono and then to Steve and Chin. He seemed to think for a moment, "Did you say Five-0?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm Officer Kalakaua, and this is Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Kelly."

"Is there something wrong?" Chin wondered as he looked at the man's panicked expression.

"Five-0," he whispered. "He said something about Five-0."

"Who did?" Steve questioned.

"The ham radio guy that called," Doug explained.

Kono looked at the others and then urged Doug to keep going, "Why don't you tell us what he said starting from the beginning?"

Doug looked up at the ceiling and then squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered, "He called to say that he'd been fiddling with the frequencies and ran across a snippet of a mayday call. He said the pilot was almost whispering and was talking really fast. He thought it was a joke at first."

"Do you know what the pilot said exactly?" Steve urged.

"He said they'd been hijacked by two guys with guns, and he said he couldn't tell if someone had been shot or not. The last thing he heard was something about Five-0. He said it was kind of garbled so he couldn't tell if the pilot said 'get Five-0 on board' or 'Five-0 was on board.' He wasn't sure, and then he lost the transmission."

Steve was getting his phone out as the three of them shared a shocked look at the possibility of what the pilot had said and what it might mean. He shook his head as he jammed the phone back in his pocket, "Straight to voicemail."

"Gabby's, too," Kono informed them as she put her phone away as well.

Chin held up a hand, "Now before we go jumping to conclusions, remember that they were going to be spending some time together after she had been gone for several months. Does anyone know when they were coming back from the Big Island? They could still be over there and just have their phones off."

"Danny wouldn't tell me when he was coming back," Steve couldn't stop a small smile. "He just said he'd be back in the office on Monday. Told me not to call him, and if it was an emergency, I could call... and leave a message."

Chin and Kono smiled. Sounded like Danny. Chin turned to the still distraught airfield employee, "Do you have a listing of all the planes scheduled to land here today?"

Doug looked at him a moment in confusion before he finally brightened, "Yeah, yeah. Geez, what was I thinking? Right over here, and here's the log book of all the incoming and outgoing flights today."

Chin and Kono compared the two lists and frowned. Chin looked at Steve, "There was a charter scheduled to land at 4:15 this afternoon, but it's not listed as having arrived."

"Alright, hijacked or not, we have a missing plane. Kono, get in touch with wherever that plane took off from and make sure it did indeed leave as scheduled. Chin, get in touch with the charter company and make sure they didn't cancel it without informing anyone. We're going to need the passenger list as well." Steve tried not to think the worst as they sprang into action.

"Hey, Steve," Duke interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Leland says they've now had three calls wondering when a flight is getting in because it's overdue and they haven't heard from the people they were expecting."

Steve nodded, "Surprised it took them this long. We've got one charter plane unaccounted for in the log book. Chin and Kono are following up. We're going to need to check all available landing sites on the island. The hijackers may have diverted them somewhere else."

"I'll have my guys start checking anywhere a plane might land and put out an alert to all airports and landing strips on any of the islands. Might as well play it safe." Duke agreed.

"Thanks, Duke," Steve was glad the experienced sergeant was there. "Doug, did that plane that veered off from here look like it was in trouble at all?"

Doug shook his head, "No. It was a little odd that it circled a couple of times, but I, uh, well, I just thought it was because I wasn't at the radio... I, uh...umm, you see I was kinda taking a longer break than I shoulda and I didn't get right to the radio when I saw it..." he took a deep breath. "Look, I know this sounds bad, but, uh... I just figured they could wait a little bit while I finished my smoke and talking to my girl on the phone. When it veered off I figured they'd do a flyover of the Reserve for the passengers and then they'd come back and by then I'd be back at the radio."

Steve had to fight the urge to tell Doug what he was really thinking. Instead he just nodded and headed over to Chin who was retrieving a piece of paper from the receiving end of the small fax machine. "Whatcha got, Chin?"

"Passenger manifest," Chin glanced over.

"Charter company's on the ball," Steve noted.

Chin nodded as he put down the cover sheet and waited impatiently for the machine to spit out another piece of paper, "They haven't heard from the pilot since takeoff and were beginning to worry since he hadn't checked in at all."

"Duke says people are starting to call wondering where the passengers are."

Chin grabbed the last piece of paper from the fax machine and with Steve looking over his shoulder, started to glance down the list. It took them three seconds to find the name they were hoping not to see. Daniel Williams.

"Dammit," Steve slammed the paper down on the desk.

Kono heard Steve and knew by looking at his face that what they'd feared was correct. She absent mindedly ended her phone conversation and went to regroup with her team, "Danny's on the plane, isn't he?"

Chin nodded, "Danny's and Gabby's names are on the passenger list."

"But not Grace, right?" Kono wanted to make sure.

Steve shook his head, "No, Grace is with Rachel on Hawaii. I'll call her to make sure... and to let her know what's going on in a little bit since we're really not sure what is going on at this point."

"The may day call mentioned possible shots fired," Kono remembered. "Could be Danny tried to stop them from hijacking the plane."

Steve couldn't help voicing his negative thought, "Or they may have figured out he's a cop."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's return to consciousness was slow and agonizing. He could hear distant voices and thought he felt hands on him though he couldn't tell if they were soothing hands or rough. His whole body was a mass of pain. As he struggled to remember where he was and what had happened to make him feel this way, his thoughts were disjointed. Grace was first on his mind, as usual, followed by images of Gabby and her smile. Then he remembered a dagger, a gun and two men with mean faces. He remembered screams as a plane crashed into the trees. His eyes sprang open as he gasped and tried to sit up. He hadn't imagined the hands as he realized those hands were preventing him from sitting up.

"Easy," a man's voice told him.

"Steve?" Danny was confused. He didn't think he'd seen his partner for a few days, but he wasn't sure why.

"My name's Alemana. Try not to move. You're hurt pretty bad."

Danny finally focused on the man leaning over him. He was obviously native Hawaiian and a large, muscular man with many native looking tattoos. He had a gash across his left cheekbone, but his face was kind and his hands gentle as he held Danny down. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" this seemed to alarm Alemana.

Danny closed his eyes briefly and tried to remember. He opened them and tried to look around at his surroundings but wasn't able to see much past the large man, and the lighting didn't seem to be very good. He thought for a moment, and then it all came back to him. Again, he tried to sit up only to be held down by Alemana. "The plane crashed! Where's Gabby? Is she okay? How are the other passengers?"

"Whoa, slow down," Alemana urged. "Most everyone seems to be banged up, but okay. The pilot didn't make it though."

Danny tried to look around again, but still couldn't see much, "There were two guys with guns, where are they? And where's Gabby?"

"If you promise not to move, I'll tell you what's happened in the last couple of hours."

"Hours?" Danny groaned.

"It's been about two hours since the plane crashed. The pilot must have died on impact. Everyone else, except for you, has mostly minor injuries. Bumps, bruises, probably a few sprains. You not only have that gunshot wound in your right shoulder, but your left leg is broken. Badly. You weren't in a seat so you got tossed around in the crash and... well, I'm no doctor, but I wouldn't be surprised if you have more injuries."

Danny nodded, "Pretty sure some of my ribs are cracked, and my head is pounding. But I'm not worried about that. I want to know what's going on. Where are the two crackpots with guns?"

"They, uh, took off not long after we crashed," Alemana explained. "They rummaged around for a few things and took off. They took the museum lady with them."

"Gabby," Danny sighed in frustration as he closed his eyes to ride out a wave of pain. Again, he tried to sit up only to be held down by Alemana, "Let me up! I have to go find Gabby. I can't leave her out there with those two."

Alemana didn't move his hands, keeping Danny immobilized, "They're long gone by now, I'm afraid, and you aren't going anywhere. You really need to not move your leg. I'm pretty sure it's a compound fracture."

Danny gave up trying to get up. The small effort he'd made had been excruciating and he knew he'd never make it far. He groaned in frustration as well as pain.

"Are you really Five-0? Were you her bodyguard?"

"Yes, I'm Five-0," Danny half smiled. "No, I'm not her bodyguard. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, so those museum artifacts she had with her really are just replicas?"

Danny nodded, "Yup, the idiots crashed the plane for nothing. Where'd we crash? Has anyone been able to call for help?"

"I think we're in the Mokuleia Forest Reserve," Alemana guessed. "Some of the phones were broken in the crash, but we can't get a cell signal anyway. The hijackers threatened to shoot anyone who got off the plane so we didn't risk going anywhere for a while. A little bit ago a couple of people went out to see if they could find a way out. There are lots of hiking trails and some access roads so if we're close to one, we could find someone to bring us help. But it's almost dark and there's a storm moving in."

"Terrific," Danny sighed. He tried to reach into his left pant's pocket but stopped as he jostled his leg and let out a moan.

"Easy, what do you need?"

"My phone," Danny panted as waves of pain continued to ripple through his body. "I have to try to get a hold of Steve. Gotta tell him what's going. He needs to find Gabby and get all these people off this flipping plane."

Alemana couldn't believe his ears as even in pain he seemed more worried about others than himself, "Officer..."

"Detective," Danny automatically corrected. "Danny Williams. Seeing as how you're acting as my nurse at the moment, you better call me Danny."

Alemana nodded and was able to ease Danny's phone out of his pocket with a minimum of jostling, "I'll try to call whoever you want. I might stand a slight chance outside to get a signal. We haven't had much luck but with the wind kicking up, it might send us a stray signal to get a call through. Maybe."

Danny nodded, "Do it. I'll be fine. Give Steve... Commander McGarrett a call and give him as much information as you can. If he asks, tell him I'm fine, okay? Just get him here."

Alemana nodded and headed out to try the call.

Danny sighed and offered a silent prayer as he left that a call could get out. He glanced around and got a better view of his surroundings now that he wasn't trying to look around the big man. A lone woman sat in the back with her legs outstretched, clutching a small bag to her chest while her vacant eyes stared out at the trees. There was debris all over the inside of the plane from what looked like tree leaves and small branches as well as clothing and other personal items from the luggage strewn about.

When Alemana came back a few minutes later, followed by two others, he was frowning but trying to remain positive. He once again knelt by Danny's side, "Sorry, Brah, I thought I was going to get a signal but it cut out right away."

"It's okay, sounded like a long shot," Danny closed his eyes and tried to keep the rising nausea at bay. The pain was intense and he had been trying to ignore the waves of heat and nausea that swept through his body, but it was becoming harder and harder to do. After another moment, he opened his eyes to look into Alemana's worried face. He tried to smile, "They'll find us. I'm sure they're already looking for us, and Steve won't stop until he's found us."

Alemana smiled for the detective's sake, and hoped he was correct and that help would come soon. He could see the detective was in a lot of pain and trying not to show it for whatever reason. He patted Danny on the arm, "You just rest. I'll keep an eye out, and I'll keep trying to get through on the phone."

"Is everyone back on the plane?" Danny asked as a loud clap of thunder signified the start of the tropical storm.

"Everyone's accounted for," Alemana assured him. "They didn't find a way out yet so we must be pretty deep under cover."

"Don't worry, they'll find us sooner or later," Danny turned to look out what was left of the plane's windows. He hoped it was sooner rather than later, and he really hoped Gabby was safe out there. He let his eyes close again as a flash of lightning lit up the interior of the doomed plane and rain started to lash the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby stumbled along in the jungle of the Mokuleia Forest Reserve, prodded ever further by Shane who would nudge her in the back with the barrel of the gun if he thought she was going too slowly. She estimated that they'd left the crash site over an hour before and had been going hard ever since. It had taken her about twenty minutes to twist her left ankle when her sandal had caught on a piece of underbrush. She had fallen heavily to the ground, scraping her right arm on a nearby tree trunk as she fell. Shane had yanked her back to her feet and prodded her along again with no time to evaluate the injury. She was now afraid to stop and rest her ankle, not knowing whether she'd be able to continue or not.

"C'mon, lady," Shane gave her a shove to the back. "We've gotta get out of here."

Gabby didn't respond, knowing it would do no good. She was just as anxious to get out of the Forest Reserve and back to civilization as the two gunmen. There would be more opportunities for her to get away and summon help for those left on the plane, and she bit her lip as the thought made her start to worry about Danny again. She thought back to the crash and shook her head.

She didn't think she'd lost consciousness after the crash, but Gabby couldn't be sure. She remembered being hit by flying debris, mostly loose baggage items that the two thieves hadn't secured again after locating the pahoa. She knew Danny hadn't made it back to his seat before the plane went down so she quickly undid her seatbelt and tried to make it to the front of the plane. She noticed that most of the passengers were already moving around as she spotted Danny's limp form at the front of the plane.

"Hold it right there!" Shane was suddenly standing in front of her with the gun aimed in her direction once again.

Gabby stopped and saw Nate also stand up as he shook his head to clear it. She had hoped those two had been knocked unconscious in the crash, but luck was not on her side.

"Nate, take her in the back and get any other artifact she was carrying. We might as well take it all."

Nate grabbed her arm none too gently and propelled her to the back of the plane. She pointed out her museum bag which he quickly scooped up before roughly turning her around and herding her back to the front of the plane.

"Nobody get any ideas!" Shane shouted from the front of the plane, gun held high. "Just keep your heads down and no one gets shot. We'll be going now, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep yourselves inside this plane and not come out until we're gone. If you decide to play hero, we'll shoot you."

It was in that moment of silence with the threat still hanging in the air that Danny started to stir and moan.

"So Five-0 is still alive, huh?" Shane sneered. "Well, we can't have you trying to follow us, can we?" Shane quickly turned and though space was limited, kicked as hard as he could. His work boot connected with Danny's left temple. He got in two more short kicks to Danny's ribs before a meaty hand roughly pulled him away.

"That's enough," a man almost large enough to be a Sumo wrestler glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Shane was incredulous that the man dared to interfere.

"That's enough," the man calmly stated. "He ain't no threat to you in his current situation. Just leave him be and go.

Shane thought about shooting the big man but thought better of it. His eyes narrowed as he thought he recognized one of the native tattoos, "Are you Kapu?"

The tall, broad shouldered man stood proudly, "I am."

"Then I won't shoot you," Shane told him. "You help protect these islands that I love."

"And yet you would take native Hawaiian artifacts and sell them for a profit? And shoot a member of Five-0 who is also sworn to protect these islands?"

Shane's face hardened even more, "You wouldn't understand." He glanced at Nate over his shoulder and jerked his head towards the door on the side of the plane. "C'mon, let's go, and bring the museum lady with us. I have an idea."

"What?" Gabby was shocked. She had never considered they would want her to go with them.

"Shut up and move," Nate tugged her arm and pulled her towards the door where he unceremoniously shoved her out ahead of him.

Gabby's thoughts returned to her present situation when she was given another hard push to keep her moving. She stumbled again in the heavy underbrush and went down to a knee as her left ankle failed to support the sudden movement.

"C'mon, lady," Shane growled. "You're holding us up. There's a storm moving in, and I want to make it to the highway before then."

"Then just leave me here," Gabby answered with a glare. She'd rather find her own way out after they were long gone.

Shane yanked her to her feet with a snarl, "Not going to happen, lady. You're our ticket to the museum and even more artifacts."

"I already told you that I don't have my keys with me," Gabby tried not to roll her eyes and sound disgusted. "I've been on this tour for months. I left my keys at the museum."

"We'll find a way in," Nate didn't sound so sure.

"You let us worry about that," Shane gave her another shove.

Gabby quit trying to reason with them and simply continued on as best she could. Her left ankle was throbbing and the various bumps, bruises and cuts she'd sustained both in the crash and while walking through the jungle were stinging and sore. She noticed the wind was picking up, and she could smell rain in the air. She didn't think they were going to make it to the highway before darkness or the storm hit.

* * *

A/N: In Hawaiian, Alemana means "Powerful Man" in case anyone was wondering.

I hope to be able to post a chapter a day this weekend as usual, but this weekend is getting busier by the second so I apologize in advance if I can't post each day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chin stifled yet another yawn as he glanced at the clock on the wall. He glanced over at Steve who was deep in conversation with Duke yet again. It was nearing 3:00 a.m. and they had yet to find the missing charter plane. HPD had checked with all the landing strips on the island and all but a few of the ones on the other islands. No one had seen the missing plane. No one had heard from the missing passengers. No one knew where they could be.

The storm raged over Dillingham Airfield as Steve spoke to Duke about the progress, or lack thereof, HPD was making on locating the missing plane. He saw Chin head to the coffee pot again and thought he might need another cup himself before too long. He excused himself from Duke and headed over to Chin, "Mind pouring me a cup?"

"Sure," Chin handed him the cup he'd just poured and got himself one, too. Then, just as a loud crack of thunder shook the building, he had a thought and turned quickly to Steve, sloshing hot coffee on his hand, 'I think we've been going at this the wrong way!"

"What?" Steve was startled by Chin's sudden exclamation.

"The plane," Chin absentmindedly wiped the coffee off his hand, glint in his eyes. "What if the plane didn't land? What if it crashed?"

Steve practically threw his cup of coffee on the table, "Dammit, why didn't we think of that sooner? We've been going about this the wrong way." Even without any solid proof that this was the case, Steve was suddenly sure this is what had happened.

"Well," Chin tried to soothe, "we had to check all the landing sites anyway so it hasn't been a complete waste of time."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "But this makes sense. The ham radio guy that called mentioned possible shots fired. Whatever the cause of those shots, they could have damaged the plane forcing the pilot to crash land."

"And with bad guys on board they probably kept the pilot from radioing for help so he probably did what he could when they were distracted."

Steve went over to the command table and pulled a map towards him, "We haven't had any reports of a crashed plane or anyone seeing a plane go down so what's the most likely area for them not to be seen?"

Chin pointed at the map without hesitation, "Mokuleia Forest Reserve. I've hiked parts of it. Some of it is very dense. If they went down in one of those areas, they're going to be hard to get to."

"We've got to get Search and Rescue on standby. As soon as this storm clears up, I want people up in the air looking for them."

"Cell phone coverage is practically nonexistent in there, but maybe Kono can pull up some satellite pictures of the area. She's still trying to track Danny and Gabby's phones just in case one of them gets the chance to use it."

"I'll call Search and Rescue; you get Kono on anything she can do to narrow down this search and then get the Park Rangers out at the Reserve." Steve instructed.

After the team discovered Danny's name on the passenger manifest, Steve had decided to send Kono back to HQ while he and Chin remained at Dillingham. Kono had run background checks on the passengers and pilot to help narrow down the suspect list and have access to their high-tech equipment should they need it. She had just checked the trace on Danny's and Gabby's phone again when Chin called, "Hey, Cuz, any news?"

_"Nothing definite,"_ Chin told her. "_But we think they may have crashed in the Mokoleia Forest Reserve."_

Kono's fingers flew over the smart table, "I'll run some scans and satellite imaging. Maybe I can pull something up. I'll probably have better luck when the sun comes up so long as the storm passes like they think."

_"What's the timing on that look like?"_

"I talked to the Weather Service a little bit ago and they were saying the storm should work its way out of here around 5:00 a.m."

_"Good. Steve's putting Search and Rescue on standby so they can get in the air as soon as it's safe to do so. We're also going to get rangers out in the Reserve looking for anything out of the ordinary."_

"Let me know if you hear anything more or need me to come back," Kono told him, anxious to be back where the action was.

_"Yeah. Keep on their cell phones and let us know if you come up with anything on those satellite images."_

"Okay, bye." Kono glanced at the still active scan on the cell phones, hoping against hope to get a hit.

* * *

Well, they are getting closer to finding Danny and the plane...

Thank you for everyone still reading and reviewing. I love reading your comments and guesses on what's going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you, again, for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. It's been a tough week, but you all have put a smile on my face with all your kind words. I have tried to respond to each reviewer though I know I fell behind this weekend so if I missed you, I'm sorry, but know that I appreciate the time you take to read and leave a comment or two. Mahalo.

* * *

As the storm pounded the Mokoleia Forest Reserve, Danny drifted in and out of consciousness. Alemana grew more concerned as the periods of unconsciousness grew longer and more restless while in the times that consciousness prevailed, Danny appeared less and less coherent. Alemana gently wiped the detective's face with a wet piece of cloth, trying to hold his rising fever at bay.

The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed almost nonstop at the height of the storm. Trees that had been damaged by the plane as it crashed lost their fight with gravity and fell to the forest floor with a thump that would have shaken the ground had the thunder not won that privilege already.

Few of the passengers slept in the night though conversation was sparse. A muttered prayer here and there could be heard in the brief silences between cracks of thunder. One passenger, flare gun gripped tightly in his hand, sat near the door keeping diligent watch for the storm to pass and signs of imminent rescue to appear.

That sign of rescue came roughly an hour after the storm dissipated and the sun was just starting to reach through the heavy canopy of the forest. It started as a distant thumping sound which the stranded passengers thought was another storm approaching, but as it came closer, the man with the flare gun realized it was a helicopter and dashed out of the plane. He ran several feet away before aiming the gun up to a small opening in the trees and aimed for the small patch of blue sky he could see. He pulled the trigger and watched as the flare shot into the sky, hopefully alerting the search and rescue party to their presence.

Inside the plane, Alemana squeezed a small amount of water into Danny's mouth and tried to soothe the man as he once again moaned in pain. Alemana heard the jubilant shouts of the other passengers outside as the helicopter circled and then flew away and hoped that rescue would come soon for he wasn't sure how long the blonde detective had.

H

5

0

Gabby spent the duration of the storm huddled at the base of a large tree. She was soaked and shivering as she watched for any chance of escape. Unfortunately, none came as Shane and Nate sat close by and kept an eye on her. Of course, even had they not, she wasn't sure she could have gotten very far. Her left ankle was swollen and painful, and she doubted she could put much weight on it let alone run away.

As the storm eased and eventually passed over, the two men once again prodded her to her feet and waved the gun in the direction they wanted her to walk. Her first step made her cry out in pain as her ankle failed to support her and pain shot through her leg. Shane snarled and gestured for Nate to help her. Gabby hated to accept his help, but had no choice if she wanted to get out of there. She thought of her cell phone in her pocket and hoped the crash and the rain had not damaged it. She hoped to find a way to use it and get a message to Steve. An hour later she was still awaiting that chance as they stumbled out of the forest and onto a service road. It wasn't long before she could hear the faint sounds of the Farrington Highway as cars sporadically traveled by.

H

5

0

In the Operation Center at Dillingham, the assembled officers and rescue workers were relieved that the Weather Service was right and the storm moved on as scheduled. As soon as it was safe to do so, Steve had ordered the Coast Guard rescue crew to their helicopter to begin the aerial search. Park Rangers, whose numbers were reinforced with Police Academy cadets, were sent into the reserve on foot to look for any signs of the plane or its passengers.

Steve and Chin were anxious to get out there and search for their friend, but without the faintest idea of where they plane crashed, or even if it did indeed crash, they were better served at the Operation Center.

Two hours after the helicopter left Dillingham, the pilot radioed in to report a possible sighting of the passengers. Rangers were dispatched to the area and ordered to use extreme caution and wait for orders to move in if they arrived at the site first. Steve and Chin grabbed their vests and backpacks of gear and dashed for the other helicopter that was warming up. Steve informed them that his team would approach first and neutralize any threats before the rescue team could go in.

Back at Headquarters, Kono was relieved at the promising report she had just received from Chin. Before she could do anything else, the smart table pinged. She quickly went over and scanned the computer. She read it twice to make sure she was seeing it correctly. The computer had just found Gabby's cell phone! She brought up the area on the map to see that it was at the edge of the Mokoleia Forest Reserve, near the Farrington Highway.

She was about to call Chin with the information when she realized that the signal was moving. Then another report popped up on the screen. HPD had just received a 9-1-1 call about a carjacking on the Farrington Highway. The location matched where Gabby's cell phone had first popped up.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short, but it moves us right along and brings us ever closer to more action!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Are we ready for part of the rescue? The next part will come tomorrow.

Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows - especially if you have followed or favorited me as an author - that's a huge compliment to me, thank you!

* * *

The steady whump of the helicopter blades overhead managed to pierce Danny's foggy mind, and he fought to regain total consciousness. For the last couple of hours he had been aware of what was going on around him but unable to open his eyes or rouse himself fully, he had been forced to lie there in limbo, not fully conscious while not fully unconscious either.

Alemana rushed outside the second time a helicopter was heard. The small opening in the trees allowed him to see a large, orange helicopter with Coast Guard markings. He breathed a sigh of relief. Help truly was here. A moment later, two ropes were thrown out either side of the chopper and two figures quickly descended. For a moment he thought the two hijackers were back as he saw the assault rifles as the men hit the ground. It took him just a heartbeat longer to also see the badges affixed to the front of their black vests. He quickly raised his arms as some of the other passengers started to panic, "It's okay! They're cops! We're okay."

Steve hit the ground, letting go of the rope and training his gun towards the crowd of people. He had no idea what the hijackers looked like, and until he saw Danny he would consider them all hostiles. He saw a large man by the plane raise his hands and say something to the others around him that he couldn't hear over the wash of the chopper blades. He and Chin quickly approached the small group.

"It's okay," Alemana continued to yell, both to his fellow passengers as well as the two armed men approaching them.

As Steve approached he could finally make out what the big man was saying. He focused on him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alemana. You must be Commander McGarrett."

Steve raised his weapon higher, instantly suspicious, but didn't respond as Alemana kept talking to him.

"The hijackers are gone. Danny said you would find us and you'd look like some sort of Ninja Rambo warrior," he smiled.

Steve glanced over to Chin and back to Alemana, "Danny?"

"Detective Danny Williams, Five-0," Alemana thought maybe he'd assumed too much and the officer didn't really know who he meant. "He's inside."

"The hijackers are gone?" Chin wanted to make sure he'd heard correctly.

Alemana nodded, "They left not long after we crashed. Detective Williams was badly injured."

Steve finally lowered his weapon and started towards the plane again as he heard about Danny being injured, "Take me to him." He followed Alemana and gave instructions to Chin over his shoulder, "Get that Coast Guard medic down here and have the rest of the Coasties start evacuating these people."

Chin nodded, knowing Steve would need to see Danny before anything else. Chin gave the helicopter the all-clear and within moments two medics were lowering gear to the ground before they, too, descended and began triage of the passengers. Chin grabbed one of them and directed him to the plane.

Steve jumped into the downed airplane ahead of Alemana as the big man pointed towards the front of the plane without saying a word. Steve's heart hammered in his chest, afraid of what he'd find. He saw his partner's loafer clad feet first which almost elicited a rueful smile at the choice in footwear. Then he saw his khaki covered legs, and winced at the large lump on the left leg. That couldn't be good. His once light blue, striped button down shirt had seen better days. There was a large amount of blood on the right shoulder and smudges of blood all over the shirt along with dirt and other unidentifiable stains. Steve winced as he looked at Danny's face and noted more dried blood, cuts, and a large knot on the left side of his head accompanied by an impressive black eye. He carefully knelt next to his injured friend, "Danny?"

Danny managed to open his eyes at the sound of his name only to find the anxious face of his partner staring at him, "Whoa, aneurism face, Babe." He turned to Alemana and smiled, "Told you he'd be in Ninja Rambo mode. Probably jumped out of an airplane to get here, too."

Alemana chuckled and touched Steve lightly on the shoulder, "I'm going to go help round up the other passengers and get ready to get out of here."

Steve looked up and nodded, "Thank you."

Alemana nodded back, knowing that the commander wasn't referring to rounding up passengers.

Steve turned his attention back to Danny and tried to smile, "You look like hell, partner."

"Feel like it," Danny agreed softly.

They were interrupted from further conversation by the Coast Guard medic, "Can I get in here, Commander?"

Steve stood and moved over so the medic could kneel in his place next to Danny. He watched as the man efficiently took Danny's vitals, making short notes in a little notepad. As the medic cut away Danny's ruined shirt to palpate his abdomen, Steve's face hardened and he leaned over the medic's shoulder to get a better look. Without a word, he turned and exited the airplane. He spotted the big man a few feet away, "Alemana!" He gestured to the plane, "What happened?"

Alemana looked confused, "A plane crash?"

Steve shook his head, "To Danny. What happened to Danny?" He gestured to his side. "He has a bruise on his side that looks an awful lot like a boot print!"

"What?!" Chin exclaimed as he walked up.

Alemana hung his head briefly before looking up at the two men again, "One of the hijackers did that." Alemana explained as best he knew what had happened leading up to and after the crash.

The more Steve listened, the more outraged he became at the hijackers. He handed the satellite phone to Chin, "Call Kono, let her know we've found Danny, but the hijackers took Gabby and are probably headed to the museum."

Before Chin could even dial the phone, it rang, "Hey, Kono, I was just about to call you. We've found Danny."

_"That's great. How is he?"_

"The medic's checking him out right now, but he's in rough shape," Chin explained. "Listen, the hijackers left and took Gabby with them. We think they're headed to the museum."

_"I already know."_

"How did you know that?" Chin shared a puzzled look with Steve.

_"I got a hit on her cell phone a little while ago at the same time that HPD got a report of a carjacking on the Farrington Highway near the Mokoleia Forest Reserve. The driver reported two males jacked him and were dragging a lady along who matches Gabby's description. I'm headed over there to meet up with HPD."_

"Okay, be careful, Cuz," Chin told her. "And let us know if you get them."

_"We're almost there. Tell Danny we'll get her back for him."_

Chin handed the phone back to Steve and relayed the conversation to him.

Steve nodded, glad that Kono was one step ahead and hoped she'd get the two hijackers into custody without incident. He wanted to have words with whoever's boot print was on his partner.

"Commander McGarrett?" The Coast Guard medic leaned out the plane to get his attention. "You're needed in here."

Steve rushed back to his partner's side, "Danny? What're you doing? Let the man do his job and get you ready to go."

Danny weakly struggled to sit up and grasped Steve's arm, "Gabby! Steve, they took Gabby. You have to go find her."

"Easy," Steve patted his friend's chest. "Take it easy. We're already on it. Kono got a hit on her cell phone. She and HPD are on their way to the museum to intercept them. They got out of the Reserve and jacked a car out on the highway. Kono's on her way. She'll get them. Don't worry."

"Kono's on her way?" Danny relaxed some. "Tell her to be careful. Shane's a real nutjob."

"Don't worry, okay?" Steve reassured him. "Kono will take care of them, and she won't let anything happen to Gabby."

"Detective, you ready to get out of here?" the medic asked as he finished securing Danny's injured leg. "We're gonna have to get you on a backboard to get you out of here, but then we'll get you on the helicopter and on your way to the hospital."

Steve helped the medic secure him on a backboard and ease him over to the door. Chin and Alemana were waiting to help get him from there.

"Hey, Chin," Danny grinned tiredly at him, barely hanging on to consciousness. "Glad you could make the festivities."

"Wouldn't miss it, Brah," Chin smiled as he took one end of the backboard.

Alemana took the other end and wouldn't relinquish it to the medic until he and Chin had gently lowered him into the basket that would be used to lift him to the helicopter. "Thank you, Detective."

"What are you thanking me for?" Danny wondered. "All I did was get myself shot and tossed around a crashing plane." His eyes slid shut and he forced them to open again, "Thank you for taking care of me and all the rest of them."

"You're welcome, Danny," Alemana patted his shoulder. "You're a good man."

"Okay, here we go," the medic finished securing the basket and glanced over at Steve who was fastening a harness around himself.

"Let's go," Steve nodded. "Ready, Danno?"

"Not really," Danny glanced around. "I really hate this, you know."

"Hate what?" Steve wondered. "Being rescued?"

"No," Danny glanced down at himself as best he could and grimaced. "This. I'm tied down and about to be pulled up to a helicopter hovering above a bunch of trees that I've already crashed into once. I do not want to do that again."

Steve grinned, "You're gonna be fine, Danny."

Danny muttered something no one caught and squeezed his eyes shut as the basket began to ascend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Let's rescue Gabby now, shall we?

* * *

Kono pulled up to the Bishop Museum just ahead of an HPD cruiser. She smiled as the first responding officer stepped out, "Officer Robertson, nice to see you."

Robertson smiled, "We were just a few blocks away when we got the call. Besides, I'm always happy to help Five-0."

Kono grinned as she pulled on her vest, "Got your vest, Al?"

"When I found out we were assisting Five-0, I grabbed a second one just in case," he returned her grin. "Should I put it on now?"

"I think one is good for now."

"Any word on Danny?" Robertson wondered.

"All I know is that they found the plane, and that he's in pretty bad shape." Kono told him. "I told Chin I would call as soon as we were done here to find out what's going on."

"How are we going to do this?" Robertson wondered.

Kono pondered a moment. HPD had spotted the stolen car fairly quickly, but Kono had convinced them to leave it alone for a while and just monitor their progress. She was sure they were headed to the museum. It would be easier to take them by surprise at the museum rather than trying to pull them over. Kono looked at Robertson and smiled, "What's the latest from HPD on where they are?"

"They're still headed this way and are about ten minutes out."

"That should give us just enough time. Here's what I have in mind..."

H

5

0

Gabby watched the familiar scenery of Honolulu pass by as they got closer to the museum. She was grateful to be able to sit and give her ankle a reprieve, but was terrified of what would happen when they got to the museum. Or more accurately, what the two men would do when they were done at the museum. She glanced over at Nate who was seated in the backseat, pointing the gun at her. Every now and then his eyes would drift closed and he would almost fall asleep. So far, he had managed to jerk himself awake, but it didn't really matter since she knew she wouldn't get far even if she could get out of the car.

Gabby tried not to smile as she saw yet another HPD car pass them going in the other direction. She had counted five of them since they entered the city limits. She was sure she'd seen at least two unmarked cruisers as well. At first she had been disappointed that they hadn't stopped the stolen car. However, as she spotted more and more of them, she began to wonder if something was going on. She became convinced something was going on when they passed Duke Lukela standing on the curb talking to a civilian and as they went by, she swore he looked right at her and smiled. She began to pay more attention and watched her two captors to make sure they didn't notice anything amiss.

A block from the museum she saw yet another HPD cruiser. Shane also noticed and glanced in his rear view mirror, "Damn, there are a lot of cops out today. Makes me nervous."

Gabby hoped that Shane wasn't thinking too much about those cops being out a lot today. She thought he hadn't noticed so now she just hoped that he didn't realize that he might be the reason they were out.

Shane pulled the car up to the front gate of the museum, and turned to look at Gabby, "We need to be close. Where's the best place to park?"

"There's an employee parking lot that way," Gabby pointed. She hoped she was right about HPD being up to something.

Shane pulled the car into the employee parking lot and looked around. There was a little red car sitting in a spot in the far corner of the lot though no one appeared to be inside and a tall, blonde guy standing by the corner of the building looking at a map. Shane pulled as close to the side door as he could get, "Nate, go see if you can get this guy out of here. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Hey, mister do you work here? Can you help me with this? I think I'm lost." Robertson waved the map and started to approach the car as Nate got out.

Nate eyed the tall man approaching him, irritated that getting into the museum wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped. The man was at least six feet tall with broad shoulders and was evidently in good shape. He was obviously a tourist with his shorts, tee shirt and bulging backpack on his back. Nate put on a fake smile, "What are you trying to find?"

Robertson rattled the map a bit and showed it to the other man, "I'm looking for the Iolani Palace, but I can't find it on here. I thought I'd do that since the museum isn't open yet, and then I'd come back here when it's open. I'm having a great time, but I'm not good with maps and I keep getting lost," Robertson flailed his hands, and the map, around as he rambled, hoping that the other suspect wouldn't notice Kono sneaking up on the stolen car. "I've only been here a day, and I've already gotten lost five times and..."

"Okay, okay," Nate grabbed for the map, tired of the tourist's long-winded explanation. "Let me see."

Robertson snuck a quick peek over Nate's shoulder to see Kono reach the rear of the stolen car and nod at him.

"Here's your problem," Nate snorted with an eye roll for the dumb tourist. "You have a map of Maui, you're on..."

Before he could say 'Oahu,' Robertson shoved the map into his face with his left hand and then punched him hard with his right.

At the same time, Kono stood, pointing her gun at the driver's door as it opened, "Freeze Five-0!"

Shane started to jump from the car as he saw Nate get knocked to his knees by the punch. He paused halfway out as a woman's voice suddenly sounded behind him.

"Drop your weapon!" Kono instructed, keeping her gun trained on the second suspect.

Robertson punched Nate a second time to send him face first onto the pavement, bleeding profusely from his mouth.

Shane was furious that they had gotten this far only to run into trouble in the parking lot of the museum. He heard the order to drop his weapon and briefly debated with himself what to do. He allowed himself to sink back into the seat, dropping his hand as if to put the weapon on the ground, but then he jerked the gun up and fired at Robertson whose back was still to him as he started to cuff the nearly unconscious Nate.

Gabby had her hand on the door handle as soon as Nate got out to approach the supposed tourist. Gabby couldn't get a good look at him, but she was pretty sure that the red car was Kono's and she was about to find out why they had seen so many HPD cars. As soon as Shane started to get out of the car to help Nate, Gabby started to open her door. She was so intent on getting away from Shane that she jumped when she heard Kono order him to drop his weapon. She was halfway out of the car herself when the gunshot startled her and she quickly dropped to the ground next to the car.

Kono sidestepped away from the car to get a better view of the driver when he suddenly raised his arm and fired a shot towards Robertson. She saw Robertson stagger and fall across the prone Nate. She didn't have a chance to check on him as Shane swung the gun her way as he burst from the car. She flexed to jump out of his way and then heard a click as he pulled the trigger again. He was out of ammo. She smiled and took a step his way, "Drop your weapon and get down on your knees!"

Shane snarled and kept pulling the trigger with no result. He kept trying and trying with more force as he walked towards her.

Kono thought about just shooting him but knew that Steve wanted live suspects so she opted for a jump kick instead to knock the weapon out of his hand followed by a roundhouse kick to send him to the ground where she quickly had his hands cuffed behind his back. She kicked his useless gun farther away just in case. She looked over at Robertson, still sprawled across the other suspect, "Al? Al, you okay?"

Robertson groaned and then pushed himself off the suspect and to his feet. He took a deep breath and then turned to Kono shaking his head, "I'm really tired of getting shot in the back when I'm with you guys."

Kono frowned, "Where are you hit? You okay?"

Robertson nodded, "I'm fine, but I think my backpack's seen better days." He shrugged off the backpack and fingered the bullet hole it now sported.

"You're sure you're okay? What did you have in there?"

"Just my uniform," he shrugged. "Including my vest." He pulled the vest out and showed her the bullet lodged in the kevlar.

Kono just shook her head in wonder and smiled, "Good thinking, Al."

"Kono?" Gabby leaned on the trunk of the stolen car and tried to see what was going on.

"Gabby!" Kono rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Did you get them?" Gabby wondered. "Who was shooting? You two okay?"

Kono nodded, "We got them. The driver got a little trigger happy, but Robertson's okay and he ran out of bullets before he got to me. Good thing for him since I didn't have to shoot him this way. But he still has to deal with the boss so he might wish he'd been shot."

Gabby smiled faintly, "Have they found the plane? What about Danny? I think he was hurt pretty bad."

Kono put her hand gently on Gabby's arm, "Yeah, last I heard from Chin was that they were about to put Danny on the chopper. He was conscious and giving them a hard time. They should be at the hospital by now. I told them I'd call when we had you."

"How'd you know we were here?" Gabby wondered. "And what was up with all the HPD cars? Were they keeping an eye on us?"

"Cavalry's here," Robertson announced as two HPD cars and an ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

Kono glanced at the newcomers before turning back to Gabby to answer her questions, "Yes, HPD was keeping an eye on you just to be sure you really were headed here. I got a trace on your cell phone at the same time HPD had a report of a carjacking in the same area. I had a hunch you were headed here and that was confirmed when Chin and Steve called from the crash site and told me they were after artifacts. I thought it was safer to intercept you here where they wouldn't expect it and where we could separate them than to take a chance at pulling the car over and risk them doing something stupid. The HPD cars were keeping an eye on you and keeping us updated on when you'd get here so we'd be ready."

Gabby nodded, "Makes sense."

"I'm glad those two," she jerked her head to the two suspects being put in the back of separate police cars, "didn't notice."

"Well, Shane noticed, but he wasn't smart enough to figure out that it might be for him." Gabby told her.

"I'm glad they didn't. Now, let's get you over to the hospital and checked out."

Gabby nodded, suddenly exhausted and feeling every bump, bruise and cut from the last several hours. She allowed an EMT to help her onto a gurney, wincing as he gently propped her injured ankle on a couple of pillows. "Hey, Kono, thank you. For everything."

"Of course, Sistah. You're practically family. I'll meet you at the hospital. I'm going to call the guys on my way so I should be able to update you on Danny when we get there." She watched as the EMT finished securing Gabby and started to take her towards the ambulance. Kono grabbed his arm a moment, "Hey, make you sure you check out that officer over there. The one in the white tee shirt. He says he's fine, but he got shot in the back... well, backpack, so could you give him the once over, please?"

The EMT nodded and after he and his partner loaded Gabby in the back of their ambulance, he went over to check on Robertson.

Kono watched as Gabby was settled into the ambulance and the EMT started his initial assessment while the other went to check on Robertson. She walked back to her car and pulled out her phone to call Chin.

Five minutes later, Kono followed the ambulance out of the parking lot on their way to the hospital while HPD took the two suspects to lock up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy 4th of July, fellow Americans. And to all of my non-American friends and readers... Happy 4th of July! ;-)

I have been experiencing internet connection problems so if I disappear for a day or more and don't post, that is why, and I apologize if that happens.

* * *

Kono quickly parked her car while the ambulance backed up to the Emergency Room entrance. She made it to the doors just as Gabby was being unloaded. Thanks to a quick call on her way, Steve and Chin were waiting for the ambulance when they got there.

Steve reached the gurney as the paramedics pushed it through the doors, "Gabby, you okay?"

"Steve," Gabby smiled. "I'll be okay, thanks. How's Danny?"

"They just took him back to surgery."

"Surgery!" she tried to sit up more and winced as her leg flared with pain.

"He has a compound fracture. The doctor said he'd be back to update us as soon as he could."

"Could you let me know what's going on as soon as you know?" she requested.

"Of course," Steve assured her. He looked meaningfully at the nurses who had arrived to take her back into the exam area. "Take care of her and consider her under Five-0 protection. One of us is to be informed of her condition once the doctor sees her, and one of us will come update her when we have news on Detective Williams. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Commander," the head nurse nodded. "Now, we really need to get her back there."

Gabby smiled and leaned back again, "Thanks, Steve."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you're okay, and Danny will be very relieved." Steve watched as the doors closed behind them as they whisked Gabby back to an exam room. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and headed back to the waiting area to wait with Chin and Kono.

It didn't take long before a nurse came to inform the team that Gabby would be admitted for exhaustion and dehydration along with the badly sprained ankle. A course of antibiotics was also being administered to keep infection at bay as some of her cuts and scrapes were deep and the hot, humid conditions in the forest reserve would make them susceptible to infection. When Steve asked to go speak with her, the nurse informed them she was already asleep which is what she needed most at this point.

Two hours later when a different nurse came to update them on Danny, she found the three Five-0 members slumped in their chairs, sleeping soundly if not comfortably. Nurse Karen, who was familiar with the task force and their propensity for trouble, knew that the fact that they were sleeping did not mean they were not worried for their comrade but rather the stress and exhaustion of the search for their missing friend had finally caught up to them. She let them sleep on knowing that as long as Danny was in the hospital, they would be there more than they wouldn't.

When the surgery was finally done, Karen went back to the waiting room to find them still sleeping, but knew they would want a heads up that the doctor was coming soon with an update. She approached the group and stopped a good three feet in front of Steve as she called his name, "Commander McGarrett?"

Steve was on his feet in an instant and as alert as if he'd just gotten a good night's sleep in his own bed, "How's Danny?"

Chin and Kono were a little less abrupt, but they, too, were on their feet and waiting anxiously for news.

Karen smiled, "He's out of surgery. Doctor Lee will be in soon to fill you in, but I wanted to give you a heads up that he'd be in shortly. I stopped in earlier but you all were sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks, Karen," Kono smiled. "Did you get called in on account of us again?"

"No," Karen returned the smile and shook her head. "This time I was actually on duty. I should have known it would be Danny when I heard it was a plane crash victim with a gunshot wound and compound fracture. You guys never do anything by half, do you?"

Steve tried to smile and hoped the fact that Karen was joking was a good sign, but he couldn't shake the image of his partner losing consciousness in the chopper and Alemana's description to the paramedics of his condition prior to rescue. The fact that he'd been conscious at all when they found him was amazing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, why don't we have a seat?" Doctor Lee gestured to their chairs and pulled one over for himself and Karen. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"How is he, Doc?" Steve asked what they all wanted to know, aneurism face firmly in place.

Doctor Lee chuckled, "You know, Commander, I'm pretty sure those are always your first words to me."

"Sorry," Steve didn't sound it. "Nice to see you... how is Danny?"

"Close enough. It's okay, Commander, I understand." Doctor Lee looked at them all. "Detective Williams had a compound fracture of the left leg, a bullet wound in his right shoulder, and five cracked ribs, three on the left and two on the right, along with numerous abrasions and bruises. As I understand it, he was unrestrained when the plane crashed so it's amazing those are his only injuries. He had a large contusion on his head, but x-rays show no signs of a skull fracture or anything of that nature."

Steve's face was grim as Doctor Lee talked about the head injury and cracked ribs. He was itching to have words with the two suspects.

"Our big concern at this point," Doctor Lee continued, "is infection. His injuries went untreated for several hours and with open wounds like the gunshot and compound fracture, infection had already set in by the time he got here. We've got him on a strong course of antibiotics and will monitor him closely and change treatments as needed."

"So what's the prognosis?" Chin wondered.

"Danny is strong as we all know. I know all of this sounds very overwhelming, but I have every confidence that he can make a full recovery. He's in serious condition, and we'll keep him in ICU until we can stabilize him a little more."

"And his leg?" Kono wondered. "You did surgery on his leg. How does that look?"

"I assisted Doctor Choi with the surgery. Doctor Choi is our best orthopedic surgeon so I called him in to do it, but since I know Detective Williams a little, I thought I would assist and keep an eye on his care. Doctor Choi will reevaluate the leg in a few days, but he was confident that there would be no loss of mobility or long lasting effects from the break or the surgery."

"Good news," Kono sighed.

Doctor Lee held up a hand to hold off what he knew was coming from Steve, "Yes, I know you all want to see him and want your usual permission to come and go from his room as you please. However, at this point, I am telling you that is not a good idea. First, you will not be permitted to see him in your current state." He looked pointedly at Steve and Chin who were dirty and disheveled from the jungle rescue. "Second, we are limiting contact at this point to cut down on further risk of infection. Third, you are all exhausted and need to go home and get a good night's sleep and a good meal in whichever order you prefer."

"Doc..."

"That is non-negotiable, Commander. We have your phone number and will call if needed, but right now what he needs is complete rest and the chance for the medicine to do its job. And what you all need is to take care of yourselves because I have no doubt that once we do allow you in to see him, you won't be going anywhere until he does."

"Doc," Steve tried again. "What I was going to say was, 'thank you.' We appreciate all your efforts and know that you'll look out for his best interest. I'll call in the morning for an update, but you can call me at any time."

Doctor Lee smiled and shook Steve's hand, "You're welcome. I'd say it's always a pleasure to deal with Five-0, but I really do wish we didn't see you in this capacity quite as often."

"So do we, Doc," Chin agreed with a smile while Kono nodded.

"Karen," Steve turned to the nurse. "Could you do us one more favor? Gabrielle Asano was also brought in and admitted. She's waiting on news about Danny. Would you let her know how he's doing whenever she wakes up, and let her know she can call us if she needs to. One of us will be back tomorrow to get a statement from her and see how she's doing."

"Of course, Commander," Karen agreed.

This time Steve was able to offer a full-out smile to both Doctor Lee and Karen, "Please, it's Steve. You're practically part of our ohana after all."

The two chuckled and then sent the team on their way to get that meal and sleep as prescribed.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve strode purposefully down the hall of HPD with Chin trailing behind. They were on their way to speak to Nate and Shane, and Steve wasn't in the mood to be nice. Not that he usually was with suspects, but after talking to Doctor Lee that morning and finding out that Danny's condition had not improved over night and he was still in ICU, Steve was feeling less charitable than usual.

Duke let them into the interrogation room, "Officer Robertson will stay here in case you need him. When you're done with them, he can let me know."

"Thanks, Duke," Steve glared at the two suspects as he walked in. "If there's anything left of them when I'm done."

The two suspects were seated behind an ordinary rectangular table which was bolted to the floor, hands cuffed in front of them. Nate looked nervous and defeated while Shane looked smug and defiant.

Steve stood in front of them, glaring down at them for a full minute. Nate squirmed even more under his intense gaze while Shane continued to be indifferent. Finally, he put his hands on the table in front of Shane and leaned down to glare at him, "I bet you're the one that shot my partner. And when the lab gets done testing them, I will also bet that it's your boot print that is on my partner's flesh. You are lucky he was unconscious when you did that or you'd be in traction right now. You're damn lucky I wasn't there or you'd be in the morgue right now."

Nate whimpered and failed to meet the gaze of anyone in the room while trying to shrink into the floor. He was sure that the tall man's anger would be directed at him next.

Steve slammed his fist on the table, "We're still adding up all the charges, but I'm gonna make sure you go down for all of them. No deals. I'm pretty sure that assault on an officer, attempted murder of an officer, hijacking, kidnapping and whatever else we add up is going to put you away for a long time." Steve glanced over at Robertson, "Take him away before I do something I might not regret."

As Robertson grabbed Shane by the arm and led him towards the door, Shane looked over at Nate and glared, "Don't tell them nothin', Bro. You keep your mouth shut, you hear me? If you sell me out, I will kill you! Do you hear me? I will kill you!"

"And the charges keep racking up," Chin muttered and turned to Shane. "You really need to close your mouth now."

As the door closed behind Robertson and his still shouting prisoner, Nate gulped and looked fearfully at Steve who was still glowering at him, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, man. It was all Shane's idea. He wanted to steal the pahoa and sell it back to the museum..."

"Whoa," Chin held up a hand and interrupted his rambling. "You wanted to steal the pahoa and then sell it back to the museum? How, exactly, did you think that would work?"

Nate shrugged, "Shane said we'd steal it and then in a few days we'd call the museum and tell them we had found it and sell it back to them. We'd be rich."

Chin and Steve stared at each other for a moment. Steve leaned down on the table again, "You were just going to sell it back to them? And you thought that would work?"

"Well, yeah," Nate shrugged. "They'd be happy to have it back and give us a big reward or something. We didn't mean to hijack the plane and crash it or anything like that. Shane, well, he just got flustered when that cop intervened and it just went downhill after he shot him..."

Steve launched himself away from the table, "Unbelievable! Chin, get his statement. I'm leaving before I show him how quickly things can go downhill. I want everything written down starting with their cockamamie scheme to steal the museum's property and then sell it back to them. I'll be at the hospital if you need me." Steve stormed out, utterly disgusted with the entire situation causing his partner and friend to be in the hospital fighting for his life.

* * *

I know a lot of you wanted to have Steve rough up the idiot suspects, but in this case, it didn't seem very fitting so you'll have to settle for him being annoyed and exasperated with them. Hope everyone had a great 4th.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Danny's infection was under control and he was moved into his own room, his ohana was finally allowed to come and go as they pleased. The antibiotics and pain medication he was on kept him asleep and out of it most of the time. His fever raged for the first four days; whoever was sitting with him at the time would bathe his face with cool water and work to calm his fevered, unconscious ramblings.

Finally, a week after the plane crash, Danny woke to the dimly lit hospital room. He looked around to get his bearings and noticed two sleeping figures in nearby chairs. One of them was rather large, "Kamekona?"

They both stirred at the sound and quickly came over to stand by his bed, "No, Brah, it's me. Alemana."

"Hey," Danny weakly smiled at his new friend and protector before shifting his gaze to the other man. "Kawika?"

"Yes, Haole, it's me," Kawika smiled.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Alemana gently asked.

Danny nodded and then groaned as he tried to shift in the bed and jostled his still healing leg. "Yeah, plane crash. But everyone's okay, right? I think I remember Steve telling me that Gabby was okay. She is okay, right? That wasn't a dream?"

"It's okay, Brah," Kawika placed a calming hand on Danny's left shoulder as the heart monitor connected to Danny started to beat faster. "Your lady is okay. She's been here as much as she could the last week. We all have."

"All?"

"You can be a little dense sometimes, Haole," Kawika kidded gently as he smiled. "Your ohana. Steve, Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Gabby, and a few others that I don't really know."

"And you two?" for some reason this confused Danny.

"Yes," Alemana chuckled.

"Why?" Danny didn't mean to sound ungrateful but realized that he may come across as such. "I mean, you don't really know me. Why spend your time hanging around the hospital with me when I'm not even awake?"

"We know you better than you think," Kawika smiled. "And better than you know yourself sometimes."

Alemana nodded, "You are Kapu in your own right. Kawika has told us how you protect these islands from those wishing to harm her, and even though you stumble sometimes, you are still a passionate and fierce protector. That makes you part of our ohana as well."

"Huh," Danny fought to keep his eyes open. He looked over at Kawika and smiled as he allowed them to slip closed but not before he muttered, "Looks like the drinks are on you next time."

The next time Danny woke sunlight was streaming through the windows and he could hear hushed voices around him. He opened his eyes and found Gabby looking at him smiling.

"Hey," Gabby whispered, smoothing a hand over his hair. "How are you feeling?"

Before Danny could answer, everyone was on their feet and crowding around his bed. Kawika and Alemana were gone, but everyone else was there. Kamekona loomed large at the foot of the bed, "Howzit, Bruddah?" Max and Charlie peeked out from around the big man.

Chin and Kono stood side by side, matching smiles gracing their features, "Welcome back, Danny."

On the other side of the bed, Steve stood next to Gabby's chair, one hand on her shoulder and one on his bed as he leaned down, "Hey, Partner. How ya doing?"

Danny smiled, "I'm fine, really. I feel like I've been in a plane crash maybe, but I'm fine. Why do you all look so happy?"

"You've had us worried, Brah," Kono's smile faltered as she fought back tears that were a mixture of happiness and what might have beens.

Danny reached out a hand to pull Kono closer and give his friend a reassuring hug, "Sorry, but it's okay now, right?"

Kono nodded and accepted Chin's arm around her shoulders in reassurance. Chin smiled as he gave his cousin a side hug, "Now that you're awake, Brah, it's all good."

Danny nodded and reached for Gabby's hand as she, too, had tears in her eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze as he looked at all his friends. His ohana. "Thank you."

"Any time, Partner," Steve grinned. "But I'm pretty sure Doctor Lee and Nurse Karen are hoping there won't be a next time. We're gonna go now, okay? You need your rest and you and Gabby have some catching up to do. I'm picking Grace up after school to bring her over."

Danny's smile grew at the mention of his daughter, "Thanks, Steve."

"Don't mention it, Brother," Steve gave his friend a pat on the arm and glanced over at Gabby, "Call me if you need a ride home before I come with Grace, okay?"

Gabby nodded, "Thank you. For everything."

Steve shrugged, "That's what ohana does. C'mon, guys, let's go so he can rest."

Danny smiled as he watched his friends file out of the room. He wasn't sure when his ohana had become almost as large as his family back home in Jersey, but he was grateful to have been hijacked into it the moment Steve had made him his reluctant partner. Now, he wouldn't change a thing. He gave Gabby's hand a squeeze one more time before allowing the medicine to once again lull him to sleep, smile firmly etched on his face.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for this one, folks. Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Huge thank you again to Fifilla for helping me sort out the story as I went. I am already hard at work on my next story - again, thanks to Fifilla for that as she turned what I thought would be a one-shot into something larger, and hopefully, better.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
